Pink Wallflower
by kissmekillme93
Summary: who knew that a wallflower could appeal to a tall, dark, and handsome host club member. but will he still want her after he peels back the decor and sees what shes hidding? Morixoc
1. Chapter 1 the begining

This is mature contents. Some profanity but nothing big, So warning!

Oh and I **do not** own Ouran or any of its characters, just my imaginational wallflower girls and their friends. ^.^ happy readings. Send me ideas and comments please!

**Pink Wallflower**

Chapter 1

Name: Lucy Valentine

Age: 17

12th grade

Height: 5'8

Hair: long pink hair

Eyes: blue eyes.

A happy, shy girl, known for having a lovely voice, music was in her blood, and having mature looks but real klutz. Reading and keeping to self, not smart as Haruhi but studies really hard. No one knows her broken soul except the one breaking it. (Next to no physical strength. Sing with the voice of an angel filled with emotions so I picked songs I think she would sing well with. Think of flutter shy from my little pony, sorry that's the easiest way to put it.) I own nothing except my delusional idea named Lucy Valentine.

Beginning:

~It Hurts~

Lying on the cold wooden floor. Silently crying making sure not to make a sound or signal of distress since the house was now asleep. The worst part was getting up. Everything hurt while moving with what little consciousness I had left to the bathroom. Going in the emergency kit I pulled out bandages to wrap my newly brought on wounds._ I seemed to have become a pro at this he he_. Bandaging, cleaning the blood stained floor, sleeping. It wasn't always like this. In the beginning when I first met Hideko Yakushi he was the most amazing boy I had ever met. Smart, kind, talented, energetic, and a real gentleman. So I thought the first month I met him. It all changed when my parents died and his family took me in. His true abusive, over controlling, and dark nature came out. I had full access to my inheritance but Yakushi family who had been long time friends with my deceased father control of me. I'm in my junior year of high school at a new school now and have only one secret friend named Yuki who is a year older than me to keep me sane during my life sentence. We met in the maze the day of my entrance exam. She didn't know the whole story but I begged her to keep my secret and only meet each other in secret. So far we have and every second I spend with her means another addition to Hideko's anger issues. My pocket money has gone to bandages; conceal makeup, and hospital visits. Hidekos parents don't give a rat's ass about me. So far as their concerned I am Hideko's property.

***beep beep beep* **

"ngh" ***click*** getting up was always another bad part of my day. Peering at my clock I had accidently set it to wake me up 2 hours early, _great_. Today I start my junior year at the prestigious Ouran high school. It wasn't my choice to go their but Hideko had me take the exam and go with him. I was enrolled to go to the highest school for the rich so that I could never be out of his sight. So far it's never gone past secret violence and I am thankful for that. Getting up and trudging to the bathroom I grabbed the concealer and made the marks invisible. Combing my hair was always a hassle, but I don't want to cut it. I was thankful that my bangs grew out to my neck so I could hide the worst half of my face while the rest of my thigh length hair hid other marks. Putting on the ugly yellow marshmallow uniform was another benefit. Long sleeves and collar made it easy for me to wear bandages under. Just looking at the huge bruising and scratches gave me chilly recollection of last night's outburst. Thankfully I can get away from it all at school and in singing. When I had finished I went to the dining table to eat my veggie omelet not helping the smile slightly as I knew the problems I could have at school. The maids gave me a concerned look as they were the ears and eyes of the manor. _I feel so soar and tired._ ***footsteps***

I froze enough to look like the furnishings when the familiar dark mood made its way to the dining hall for food. The maid hurried to his side with his breakfast ready. Knowing my place I sat there still and silent as could be till he was ready to go. "Lucy, let go or we will be late." he said with a voice as if nothing happened yesterday as he got up from the table and to the limo. I felt all my limbs cry as I moved to his pace holding both our bags getting into the Limo before him. He had two sides to him, the loving kind side and the dark miserable violent side. My head turned to the clock; _one hour 30 minutes to go before I start at school_. Closing the car door behind me and running back to Hideko's side so he could drop me off at my first class were I would stay giving me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye. Hideko made a routine for me and if the routine was not completed his way it was my fault. I was just glad for the 6 periods without him. I sat at my new seat next to Yuki's and the door. I plugged my earphones in and hid the wire as I listened to anything that came on from my I pod humming the tunes. 10 or so minutes later I was met with a pair of violet eyes and short brunette bob hair O.O "holy Connolly… Lucy?" my hair fell over my face trying to hide myself while I listened to that godly noisy voice I knew was my friend. I found out I only had that class and home economics with Yuki since I am still a junior and she a senior. It was hard to get in a higher level without Hideko noticing my intent to much. "It looks worse than it is, I promise." my voice groaned as I took out more makeup concealing the revealed cut on my lip. "Lucy you're getting paler and skinnier. You look worse than when we first met. He's going too far with this" smiling I looked at my friend trying to conceal the tear that just escaped my face "I am his, my parents left me in their care." The conversation was cut off by the students rushing into the classroom minutes before the bell. My head automatically went down eyeing my books and turning invisible to everyone. "Kya, no way Mori and Honey are in our class!" I listened to the gossip about these two boys. I never actually saw them or knew too much about them except name and manners of personal taste but didn't get any real detail because if I even took a peek of interest I might get seen and scolded by Hideko later. The girls made everything sound nice. Going and having tea, hanging out, meeting new people, no fears, no pain. _I want that!_ Mentally slapping myself I started writing all my notes during class and secretly writing poems and songs I want to sing later. Before class ended and I walked sorely to my next one leaning somewhat on the wall for support. When lunch did come I sat there in my chair perfectly still wanting to be with Yuki-chan so bad while everyone even the teacher left the class forgetting my presence. Suddenly I heard the steps and a door open swiftly "you hopeless girl, cant you answer a damn phone, you worried me!" I was yanked from my chair by a now pissed off Hideko "I'm sorry I forgot to turn it on!" my voice could barely be heard. "No you're not; if you were you wouldn't have left it off." I fell back and was ready to run from the violent act he was about to commit but I was so weak and slow that his fist collided and I fell to the floor, my knee colliding with the metal table. "I'm sorry" he reached down to grab me but I yelped "NO" and fled, I didn't look back as I kept running and silently sobbing. I was too scared to turn around from fear he was following. Cutting corners making rash directions I headed for somewhere quiet. Somewhere to hide someplace I… _there!_ I ran outside and into the maze not caring how far in I went. It was the first place I found Yuki but when I got there she wasn't there but someone else was. A small boy with blond hair and baby brown eyes. He looked to be in elementary school. There was also another boy, taller. He was very handsome tall boy with dark hair. His expression was blank, bold features and dark onyx eyes they were calm and… mesmerizing. Yet there was something off about him, he looked panicked.

***sob*** the boy was sobbing while holding a pink bunny with a torn arm. "Are…you ok?" I practically got out in a whisper. They turned to me holding out the bunny with his arm torn off. "Bun-bun's… ARM FELL OFF!" I panicked taking out my small sewing kit from my bag and holding it up. "I-I could fix him for you?" I let my hair fall a bit to make sure my marks weren't seen as the boy layed his head on my lap while the other sat across from me and I sewed his… Bun-Bun? Back up. The boy looked worried as I took out my needle and thread. The little boy reminded me of my mother's lullaby so to calm him I decided to break Hideko's rule and sing just this once for another. Though I did not know it was my first step to my independence. (Tron Syversen-Lullaby for you) though it had no words it was a powerful song to sing. Full of emotion I wanted to get out but not show. What I didn't mean to do was make the small boy so relaxed he fell asleep.***sweat drop* **when I had finished singing I couldn't help but brush the hair out of his face. Setting the bunny in his arms for when he woke up. _'Should I wake him up?'_ (No you shouldn't!) I could feel the other boy staring at me and when I finally got the courage to look up his eyes made my stomach do flips, but not only that he was getting really close!

I felt flustered to the bone as he raised an arm. I instinctively shut my eyes flinching. What I didn't expect to happen was the warm, and softness of his touch. Looking at the boy once again I noticed what he was doing. (At this close range anything covered can be seen) He was looking at my newly found wound, moving my bangs to see it. Although he didn't say anything I could feel his questioning eyes. I calmly and gently grabbed his hand "it's nothing serious, an accident of my own idiocy" I looked at his concern as he went back to his emotionless self and sitting back down. The silence was becoming unbearable so I decided to talk. "My… my names Lu-" *ring* I froze in realization that lunch was over and if I wasn't at my next class to see Hideko first I was screwed. I picked up the small boys head and placed his bag underneath him for support, bowed before running off. I calmed down enough to see Hideko waiting. "Where were you?" I jolted back a little at his tone "b-bathroom." Hideko gave a shrug and walked to his class. I needed to meet up with Yuki for home economics and tell her what happened at lunch and the mysterious boy I met. (Forgot to mention you have two free periods before school ends) I made sure Yuki didn't see my left eye since I still couldn't completely open it which would worry her and I was ecstatic being able to talk to her in this class. She was my cooking partner thank god and we made American chocolate chip cookies from scratch. They were delicious and I made sure to save some for Hideko just in case he asked. "What is up with you… your smiling?" Yuki practically jumped me waiting to hear the dirt. "I-I met someone. A boy." I whispered. Yuki's eyes shot open. "You- did Hideko see you? What happened, who is he? Is he cute?" Yuki made sure to get all her questions out in one breath at a same whisper. "No, Hideko was in a meeting so I went in search for you… I didn't get his name, but he. He was captivating." Yuki was practically squealing at what I was telling her. "Can you describe him? Maybe I can get you a secret meeting with him again." My heart fluttered in happiness but was short lived because the period ended and I had two free periods to relax before Hideko would meet up with me so I wandered the halls. "Tell you tomorrow" I walked the corridor and down outside hoping to find somewhere quiet. Instead I found another separate building. ***glance*** for a second I thought I saw the small boy from lunch. So I followed him around the building. I peeked around and saw the boy pacing bored. "Hi" I got out low coming from behind the wall. "Aaahh! It's you; sorry I fell asleep... um. Thank you for saving bun-bun for me. You have a really pretty voice." I blushed pink but still replied slowly "you're welcome… hey for my brains sake can you tell me how old you are?" the boy smiled and told me he was a senior. _A senior!_ _I let a senior sleep on my lap! . _"A-are you waiting for someone?" he smiled and told me someone named Takashi was inside doing Kendo practice… KENDO! I slyly went to the window peering in hoping not to see… HIDEKO! There he was, Hideko doing Kendo practice with the rest of the team, and the mysterious boy from lunch! T.T _oh I am soooo screwed_! I slid down into the wall sitting as the smaller boy came over curiously. "Are you ok, you don't look to good?" I was frozen in fear. If Hideko caught me here not for him but another I was as good as dead. I already broke like 4 or 5 of his rules. I need to leave "no, I think I should go to the nurse. I'll see you sometime… bye" I walked off as the boy waved. The funny thing is I really did go to the nurse office. She bandaged my eye and I slept for the next two periods before meeting up with Hideko to go home.


	2. Chapter 2 individuality

~next day~

I was thankful Hideko was busy with his families work. It meant I was forgotten about for a while, my injuries could heal. "Hey Lucy" sitting across from me in first period before school. "Hey… Yuki-chan" I didn't look at Yuki but I could tell she was curious "what's really going on?" I slid my head to the desk and peered at her from my arms.

"Yuki… I feel like I'm committing a sin of sorts. I-I want to meet him again but it's… complicated" I struggled to get out. "Ok, what's complicated? He sounds like a nice guy; if Hideko gets in the way I will be more than happy to kick that bastard's ass for ya." _My friends going yakuza on me, funny. _***sigh* **"Yuki scooted her chair in farther to mine waiting for the answer I didn't know I could give. "He's… he's a senior and… in the same Kendo club as Hideko." I described the two I met before and I think I saw Yuki palmed her forehead "LUCY, please for the love of god. Please tell me you did not grow feelings for a host club member!" I stared at her blankly as I had no god earthly clue what she was saying. ***sigh*** "Lucy… the two you described are in our class… their also the reason all the girls go nuts. Their members of the host club…" she was cut off by the door opening and everyone rushing in. I let my head fall and didn't look anyone in the eye, not even Yuki. He's a host! _What am I doing? Why am I even talking about this? It's not like Hideko would ever allow this, and if I was caught…_ I shivered and clutched my arms. "Yuki, maybe your right. I should give up, Hideko would…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was too scared of the realization to what that boy could do.

Yuki Pov:

I looked at Lucy as she shivered saying she would give up and something about that rat of a man. _Aaahh! She misunderstood what I was saying. _I let my eyes avert her guiltily and wander to the two famous host club members. _The mysterious tall boy she fell for was Mori! Of all guys him!_ Don't get me wrong, he's the definite description of tall, dark, and handsome. The only problem is he has a major malfunction with girls. He only looks after the loli Hone-. I let my eyes travel to his, noticing he was looking not at the Teacher or Honey, or any fan girl for that fact. I let my eyes travel yet again to where he was spacing and it landed on the most oblivious person I know…LUCY! Mori went back to staring at the blonde then back to Lucy then back again like nothing was going on. I can't believe it! I mean I knew she was pretty, she would be gorgeous if Hideko would drop dead, but the fact that out of all the girls that try to woo him, my Lucy is getting his attention, it might just be curiosity but it was still attention! I started thinking more and more about this when it finally sparked. Lucy+Mori=no Hideko! A grin began placing itself on my face creepily and I think I made the teacher shit himself! Muahahahaha Hideko you're as good as gone_. I'm a GENIOUS!_ GENIOUS I TELL YOU!

Period ended before I knew it and Lucy left quickly for her next class as usual. Time to research… ***shiver*** no matter that I was doing this for a friend or not but the fact was I had to enter the high estrogen level room and be weirdly greeted by boys. T.T _Lucy you owe me! _

Yuki avoided me in home economics. She was acting weird with her random evil laughter and head in the clouds. _I think she finally snapped!_ Again I was falling into that closed shell I want to leave so badly. Yuki always yells at me to get a back bone but I… ***tearing*** I can't fight him. I still remember when Hideko was that nice gentlemen, although it only shows once in a while I miss it. _I need to stay away from them… this was all a mistake! A misunderstanding of sorts. _I wiped my tears walking down the corridors after receiving a text from Hideko to meet him. I turned into another corridor and ***crash* **hit someone. Something hit my bruised forehead as I fell on my rear and it hurt. Clasping my head wondering if I was hit with metal or glass instead of the fact I would not be able to get up without help. "Are you okay?" a feminine voice said as I looked up to see a very feminine boy? Looking at me holding out his hand. "I am so sorry about that I didn't know anyone was still in the hallways, are you perhaps lost?" I felt embarrassed but nodded while taking his hand finding out he was a girl!

Haruhi couldn't help but notice the way the girl looked with her really long hair was as pink as bubble gum and her eyes were really blue? It's not uncommon for people to have natural weird hair colors but, hers was really pretty. Her pale complexion and stick like figure _she looked like a fragile doll_. But something is off about her. Her eyes, there's something missing about them, something broken.

I then searched for my bag while trying hard to speak "n-no just new… name's Lucy, Lucy Valentine". She then said "I'm Haruhi Fujioka; it's nice to meet you." I smiled as I suddenly kicked something and saw that there was a large amount of grounded coffee spilled from a ripped shopping bag. O/O _what is such cheap coffee doing here, and in this amount!_ I started bowing in apology and picked my bag up and half of the coffee painfully/ regretting I did so while Haruhi picked up the others. she sighed in relief "thanks, this way" we started walking down the corridor and ended up in front of '?Music room, why would we bring coffee to music room?' Haruhi stopped to give me a serious look before saying "before we enter the room I must warn you these people are weird and sometimes rude. I mean _really_ weird." I tilted my head a little and nodded '_I'm sure they're not that bad?'_ opening the door I was overtaken by brightness and rose pedals… _'I think I spoke too soon!_' by the time I could finally see again I caught sight of 6 figures. Two who were recognizable? "Welcome to the host club" _host club? NO, O.k. this is unquestionably __not__ where I should be._ Thinking and hiding at the back of the only thing I could. "Oh it's just Haruhi" one said. "How boring." Haruhi exhaled noisily and announcing "don't worry they don't bite. Come, we'll put the stuff over here." She encouraged out of the way and I went to catch up with her but suddenly the tall blonde stood up and embraced me while saying "Oh! Haruhi what a stunning wild flower you have brought to our humble abode" 'Haruhi:***sweat drop* **I freaked and one way or another backed into the entrance shutting it. I pulled my hand away from his grasp before he could see the bandages peeking from my wrist and scooted away but was latched by yet another smaller blonde "Lucy-chan! Are you feeling better?" I felt weirded out by their performance and started mapping out escape routes from my eye. "Y-y-yeah, I just had a small headache." Then some redheaded look-a-likes came over and individually said "oh it's the latest student who mysteriously entered with no aristocratic background" whereas the other said "Lucy Valentine? Is that your natural hair and eye color?" _how do they know my name? _"Wait back up; don't get so close, and yes it is?" I caught the guy with spectacles writing in his notebook. At last freeing myself from the crowd enough to go over to Haruhi "host club? Do you work here?" she nodded having obvious frustrating history behind it as she went to a table to put down the coffee. I started putting my share down too. Haruhi then introduced me to all of them. The redheads were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, then the two from class were Honey Mitsukuni and Mori Takashi, I looked at the tall handsome boy flushing pink and admired a little but wiped it off swiftly when I saw the one named Kyouya Ootori who looked like he was scribbling notes once more, then last but not least Mr. Shakespeare himself Tamaki Suoh who posed. '_Don't laugh, don't laugh hehehe'_ I smiled shyly and heard the Hitachiin twins said "you shouldn't keep your hair in your face" as they started to pull it back but I fell back fast saying "I like it that way." Tamaki started up his weirdness again. "So Lucy, what is your preference? Wild type, loli type, little devil type, cool type?" he slyly made his way over to me and cupped my chin bringing it closer to his face. _Ow everything hurts again!_ "Or would you like to try me-" the blonde stopped and stared at my face more closely. _Shoot he can see past the concealer this close! Do something! _***smack*** I slapped his hand away from my face standing up straight and scared. "Lucy! What are you doing in here?" a chill went up my spine as I turned to see Hideko standing at the door, anger in his eyes but not his face. "Fair maiden is he with you?" all the color in my face disappeared; I had no time to respond as Hideko took over my presence "yes I am! And I would like it if you would not handle my things!" my eyes died completely as I stood there. _A thing huh?_ "Lucy come, were leavi-" Tamaki interrupted him with a dramatic pose "that's no good sir. You shouldn't call lovely flower like this an object." _No stop your only pissing him off!_ "What does it matter to you what I call her? Lucy come!" Shaking my fear I gathered the courage and walked past the group and stood next to him as Hideko wrapped his arm around my waist tightly smirking at them. "See, she's a good little toy." Everything in me died as he referred to my life as an object. I regrettably looked to Honey and Mori, seeing their reactions. I couldn't look anyone in the eye after that as I was guided with a tight grip around my waist to the exit. No one said a word as I walked out the door. "Come" Hideko let go of my waist to grasp my hand and pull me to his next class.

The host club was frozen in shock seeing such an adorable shy girl going away with the mysterious bad attitude boy who obviously treated her like shit. That's when Kyouya came from the shadow and said "interesting." that shadowy evil got everyone's attention. Tamaki snapped a finger and barked for Kyouya to give up any info he had on the two. "The man is named Hideko Yakushi, barely above average intellect, hobby is kendo, famous around the boys for being a leading role model in business, the girl on the other hand is named Lucy Valentine, and she got in at his family's request but still took the entrance exam getting admirable scoring." The twins looked at Kyouya "oh so she's another hidden brainiac" Kyouya lifted an eyebrow to the comment and decided not to tell them she's a regular at the Ootori hospital since that is confidential information, but now he knows why she is. Looking to his king's expression. Tamaki was deep in thought again and assuming he saw something earlier while embracing the girl then he will be quick to know what I know.


	3. Chapter 3 cinderella for a night

Yuki Pov:

I opened the fancy doors and was overtaken by pesky rose petals. "Welcome!" ***shiver*** I spent some time with the one named Kyouya and discussed the ball. I paid the fee for me and Lucy to go. Then I changed to the twins "yo, devils!" I looked to my long time enemies as they twitched before going into the love dovey act. "Cut the crap I'm here to talk about something interesting and make a deal!" the redhead devils spun their heads to me nearly inching too close for comfort. "What kind of deal?" one said while the other responded "interesting?" I knew I had the twins hook lined and sinker with their favorite words. "You won't believe what I saw in class. Feel like doing some match making for me?" the twins smiled their Cheshire cat grins "what do we do?"

The day went by quickly and I was too scared of what was coming next. We got into the limo and drove to the manor without a word. Hideko once again grabbed my hand and led me to his room. "I didn't know they were the host club, please I'm sorry." He threw me into his room and I landed on the carpeted floor. Hideko on top of me looking… strange? _Why hasn't he hit me, smacked me, or tried something cruel yet_? "You… were you going to betray me for them?" Hideko grabbed my hands and put his leg between mine. "No, I swear I was only helping carry some coffee to the room because I ran into it." My arms were pinned above me forcefully as I struggled. "You're lying! I saw you with one of them in the maze from the second floor. You broke the rules I gave you" letting go he wrapped his hands around my neck and started squeezing.

"You are mine and mine alone" I tried to get him off from the lack of breathing. "Hi-de-ko, pl-ease" I let the tears fall as I watch him get close whispering "if you ever decide to leave me, you're as good as died" releasing his grip from me. ***loud gasps of breathing*** I left his room remembering the words he uses to trap me in his wicked web and went down for the nurse to get proper bandaging for my neck and eye while silently crying.

(Thursday)

I went to school unable to hide the eye patch from anyone. Hideko came up with a story that I fell into something or another so I went along with it. Going into my first class Yuki took one look at me and the anger in her rose. Thankfully we were the only ones there "LUCY, I beg you. Get help or I!" I looked at her "Yuki… if I ever leave I am as good as dead" I had no emotion in my eyes, I felt dead knowing I would never escape him. He was powerful and wealthy; if I ran he could find me easily. Plus I had no were to go and no money. Everything I had been because of his generosity. ***ring* **Yuki went to her seat with an uneasy look watching me the entire time. The students arrived along with Honey and Mori. Honey and Mori looked at me. Honeys face was pained "Lucy-chan what happened?" I faked my smile and said "oh this? I tripped and fell into_ hitting it giving myself a black eye. Don't worry it's not that bad, I get it off tomorrow." They didn't say anything more and I made sure to avoid everyone, _especially_ the host club as I finally had lunch. Looking at my phone _'Lucy, I was pulled into a meeting, stay in class till I come get you.'_ I sat there in the empty classroom watching outside to everyone. _They looked like they were having fun._ ***door sliding*** I flinched and turned quick to see who it was but didn't expect _Yuki! _"What are you doing here; Hideko is going to show up any minute." The girls violet eyes were sad and fiery as she looked to me. "I heard what happened yesterday. He had no right to punish you for helping Haruhi." ***sweat drop*** "Yuki-" ***foot steps.*** I knew exactly whose footsteps those were. I panicked grabbing Yuki and forcing her under the teacher's desk "stay there and be quiet!" I demanded as I ran to the door opening it "Lucy, who were you talking to?" I raised an eyebrow "no one" I stood my ground as Hideko did a quick scan of the room. "Lucy, I'm going to be on a business trip next Monday with the Ootori family as an official share holder for my father's business. If I so much as hear about host club or that you went outside the walls of the manor your punishment will be more severe. Got it!" I had no emotion to his voice anymore, I only responded with a yes as we left to my next class.

Clenched fist Yuki pov:

That RAT! He is not ruining my plans… Ootori? ***gloom*** _you have got to be kidding me! _The one person I left out of my plan was the shadow king for a reason! I came out from under the desk and ran down the hall to meet with one dark business lord to sign my soul! _Hideko prepare yourself for your worst nightmare!_

Cinderella for a night!

A week has gone by and I have had no _accidents_ lately so I was left with a small patch on my cheek thankfully it wasn't that bad. Yuki has been running around like a mad person and I _am getting extremely worried about her!_ I was really happy though because I would have the manor to myself. No Hideko, no Hideko's parents. Just peace and quiet. "Hey are you going to the ball?" I listened unintentionally. "Yep, you?" the girls were squealing about the ball for the host club. _So it's today huh_? I had secretly dancing the steps that the girls would use at the dance. I knew I couldn't go but I could at least imagine what it could be like _right? _When I had reached the cooking class I was glompped by Yuki. The surprise on my face did not waver "Yuki what is up with you?" she looked at me like she was possessed "oh nothing I just have a feeling today is going to be… life changing, let's go!" she was at her usual fast pace taking my hand and guiding me into the classroom. This whole day was weird and relaxing. I was NOT used to this. I also felt as if someone was watching me. Every now and then I would turn fast but I didn't see anyone. _Great I'm losing it! T.T _The ride home was as quiet as ever; Hideko was already in another limo going to a dinner party and meeting. While I was picked up by his personal butler and escorted home and to my room. The house was on lock down. I layed on my bed peering at the clock _6:20 the ball is going to start at 7 _***mental slap*** I was not going to mope over something I could never go to so I plugged in my IPOD and sang to anything that came on not noticing the maids coming into my room. "Ms. Valentine" she whispered shaking me. I jolted up falling off the bed. "What the- I'm sorry you scared me" I looked at the middle aged maid and a couple other smiling and cautious maids that have always tooken care of me. One of the few people who really felt sorry about my predicament. "Is something wrong?" the maids smiled and told me I had a visitor. My eyebrow rose in confusion "I would advise this to be quiet as possible." They left and Yuki came in nearly glomping me again "what are you doing here! Are you insane?" I hissed at her while getting up again. "Yes I am, I have come to play the part as your fairly godmother." "Godmother- no Yuki I can't go to that Hideko would kill me!" I fled from her grasp "No he will not, you want to know why… I had a little deal with a certain Ootori to make sure he won't be able to leave till 1:00 so if we leave at 12 we can make it here before he does and no one will know. The maids are also going to help get us out secretly and you back in without anyone noticing. Don't do this for anyone else but yourself. No one is more deserving. You know as well as I do you want to see him again, well here is your chance!" I opened the door pacing furiously. "I-I don't even have a dress!" Yuki opened the door slowly and pulled me with her to the maids "I already got everything, now let's go." I was pushed into a mysterious limo, Yuki behind me. We were drove to the school and I saw two familiar red heads waiting. "Why are they here?" the twins grabbed me and Yuki wasn't too far behind. We went into another room and I saw an older female version of the twins. "So this is my customer, welcome Ms. Valentine, Yuki told me much about you my name is Yuzuha Hitachin. Now if all you could leave so I can work my magic." The twins shrugged and Yuki gave me a hair pin. It was beautiful blue rose hair pin comb. I hugged Yuki before she left. As the door made a click sound Yuzuha practically jumped me "first things first this hair needs taming, when did you last have a haircut!" I jumped back "relax I won't make it short I'm just going to put it up, promised your friend I wouldn't cut it. So come here and sit" I struggled for words ***sigh*** sat and let her tame my hair; she smiled and said "so are you ready for your first ball?" I smiled and shook my head "no." "Good, if you were it would be boring" ***sweat drop***_'that sounds so much like her sons'._ "Now let's get these clothes off and into the dress." I flinched. "Swear to me that anything you see today will not leave this room!" I squeezed the chair tightly. Yuzuha only looked at me curiously before smiling "Yuki asked the same thing, I swear." I relaxed a little taking off my shirt and pants to let her see the damage. Her eyes widened like saucers.

Honey Pov

Everyone but Mori knew about Yuki-Chan's plan. We were all waiting for Lucy-Chan. The twins complained that Yuki-chan didn't pick the one they gave her and Tamaki gave a relieved sigh for that and kept talking about how noble he looks and how his soon to be daughter will be very elegant. (Lucy is older than you idiot!) A little later the guys had to leave and entertain the crowd since Lucy-Chan got dressed late. Takashi was being overrun with dance partners. Takashi hasn't really been himself since we met Lucy in the maze. He watches her from the corner of his eye like he does me. I don't even know if he knows the feeling he has is love and not protection, I hope Yuki-chans plan works. I don't like Lucy being with Hide- Kun, he is not cute at all. Takashi finally got away from the girls and came over to me. "Takashi," He didn't respond, he was staring intently at something. I turned to look where he was and there I saw it. Lucy-Chan looked beautiful! Wearing a long black dress that was tight from torso up and flowed outwards from hips. Beautiful blue roses traveled and decorated her dress. She no longer looked like a wallflower.

Though she looked really nervous as she struggled with the stairs. _'Must be scared_.' "LUCY-CHAN" I called out to her. She turned to me and I ran to her. She smiled timidly. "You look so pretty Lucy-chan!" It was the truth. Takashi still seemed stunned._ Could he be...? Having a sign of emotion! We were right, he's interested in her!_ Suddenly I had an amazing idea. "Takashi, you and Lucy-chan should dance!" Lucy-chan looked alarmed. And Takashi would too if he would show his emotions. Lucy-Chan was ready to protest before; Takashi extended his hand and murmured, "May I?" Lucy-Chan blushed and looked down. But then she lifted her head and nodded shyly Takashi swept her out onto the dance floor. He was letting his defenses slip. I think he smiled. "Mori-sempai and Lucy-sempai seem to be enjoying themselves." Haruh-chan observed. "Come on Haruh-chan! Let's go find everyone" I ran to my friends "Everyone! You have to see this, Yuki-chan was right!" I called out when I found them. "What! Honey-sempai are you sure?" Tamaki looked excited. "Yeah, it's Lucy-chan! She looks really pretty! Like an angel." "Well she is down now and she seems to be having fun, come take a look." Haruh-chan said. The six of us walked closer to the hidden dance floor. "I don't see what you are... Oh!" Tama-chan exclaimed. "Well, this is fascinating." Kyou-chan grinned. "I knew it would be cute!" I was so happy. Takashi never took an interest in anyone but me. "Even though I trust Mori-sempai, he better not make any moves on my new daughter!" Tama-chan vented. The twins snorted. "Lucy-Chan and Mori? No way, I guess Yuki won the bet!" "Of course I'm right! You all will do well to keep to your promise and look after her when I'm not able to right?" Yuki-chan came out wearing a silver skin tight cocktail dress. "As a good partner to the Ootori Company I will keep my word." The shadow king smirked lifting his glasses. Tamaki came in front of Yuki "What Lucy is in danger?" everyone fell as we all forgot he was the only one that didn't figure out about Hide-kun. Oblivious much?

End pov

The dance was smooth, I felt like my body was floating yet burning from his touch. He was gentle and I wasn't used to that, but I wanted to. I felt alive and tingling all over. My heart racing and it felt like we were the only two in the whole place. "You look beautiful" Mori said. I was blushing like crazy now. _Why is he so nice?_ Mori was wearing a tux, but without the jacket. We were dancing so close to each other. 'I thankfully covered my scars with a matching ribbon on my neck and concealer for my back and arms thanks to Yuzuha. Just thinking about her expression made me gloomy. What if Mori sees the scars? Would he… ignore me? I danced with Mori for as long as I could till he had to get back to the customers. I wasn't… too jealous that he had to leave but I wish it could have lasted longer. I spent time dancing with Yuki and the rest of the host club members. I was given the last dance with Mori though. '_Today was better than I dreamed. I will remember this always.' _(Also Haruhi kissed a girl…I'm having doubts that she is into anyone!) ***ding dong*** I heard the clock announce that it was 12 o'clock so I froze stopping our dance letting Mori go "I-i'm sorry I… I have to go! YUKI-chan" I yelled to my friend panicking, while running for the limo carrying my clothes. Yuki stopped arguing with the twins and ran after me. "I'm sorry I lost track of time." I smiled at her while jogging down the steps. "It's ok but we really need to leave now." I whipped my head her direction losing the beautiful blue rose hair pin comb I got from Yuki. I had no time to stop though so because Yuki kept me running till I got to the limo and told the driver to floor it while I changed. I gave Yuki my dress and thanked her. "I will keep it safe for you, it's yours anyways." My smile got bigger "Yuki-chan you're the nicest friend anyone could have, thank you for the wonderful night." I let my hair out and took off the entire make up before sneaking in with the maids on look out and into my room for shower and sleep. Hideko shortly came home none the wiser.

Honey pov:

Lucy and Yuki went into a mode of panic when the clock struck making it 12 o'clock. The beautiful moment that Lucy and Takashi were having stopped as she ran for the front door. I felt like I've heard something like this before? Takashi and I went after them trying to avoid all the fan girls but it was too late, they were gone. That's when I saw Takashi pick up some sort of blue pin. I think it was Lucy's. smiling as big as I could I said "it seems Lucy left it behind, kind of like Cinderella and the glass slipper huh?" Takashi looked at me abruptly no expression as usual "ah." *sigh* _Yuki-chan I hope what we are doing works._


	4. Chapter 4 Freedom

I was having the best dream ever. I was at the host club ball dancing the night away with Mori-senpai and friends, but sadly I woke up from a very annoying clock. ***ring, click!*** I got out of bed and coming to realization of where I was I did the normal routine, but I had this… feeling. A feeling of a slow growing freedom. I was dropped off by Hideko, but Yuki wasn't in class today. I pulled out my books from my desk thinking more about how Yuki was always here for me. _Am I really so weak I can't do this for myself?_ Lunch came and I looked at the text message_ I am at the court yard with the boys, stay in the class room- Hideko. _I felt something painfully irritating forming in my gut. _I don't want to do this anymore!_ I wanted to go to the music room. I sat there contemplating on whether I should go or not. _Was I ready to take this risk?_ ***door slide*** I came out of my thoughts to see Hideko with that confident look as he always did. _I am so sick of that smile!_ I got up and went with Hideko to my next class. I looked out the windows as we walked only to notice the host club was having their lunch outside under the cherry blossom trees. They didn't see me walking with Hideko thankfully. I stared at Mori's form as he held a small blue object… _it was my hair pin from the ball_! I turn to Hideko and froze as I saw him staring the same direction. "You?" is all he said as he grabbed my arm tightly leading me down the hall fast "Hideko, that hurts please!" Hideko finally stop and let me go. Turning around his face colliding with mine. Forcing lip lock. I was so disgusted and emotionless as he let himself wander my mouth. He had just taken my first kiss! _Please stop!_ Hideko broke and smiled "only think of me. Ok?" I didn't responed, I didn't look at him, and I was too disgusted. He took my ignorance as a no and decided to slap me before leaving me at my next class, shaking angry, frustrated and scared. _I hate him! I hate myself for allowing this!_ I sat there deep in thought holding my hand to my face wiping away him like a stain. I walked into the classroom sitting down. I was too concerned about the hair pin Mori was holding that I could care less what Hideko just did. I took out a small patch band aid for my cheek not caring to conceal it anymore. *ring* finally lunch was over and I met Yuki "Lucy-" my friend didn't look at me this time, I had a feeling she was getting tired of seeing me like this. _I know I was! I need to get that pin back._

~after class~

I ran out of class and down the hall to the host club. Grabbing the golden doorknob, _I need to take a chance! That hair pin was a present from Yuki. _I opened the door and let the rosy atmosphere overwhelm me. "Lucy my sweet daughter you came!"? Tamaki had me in a death grip hold and spun us around . _ I am going to be sick! _I held the doorknob for support as Tamaki walked around the room saying something in French. "Are you ok?" this time it was Haruhi who helped me to a chair so I could get my thoughts back together. "Yes I'm alright now… Um is Mori-senpai here?" I looked at everyone's smiling faces but none of them were the one I was looking for. "Mori and Honey are at Kendo club right now. Why?" I let my hair fall over my face to hide my blush. "He… he has something I dropped when I left the ball yesterday." The twins chorused "oh so the blue rose pin was yours. Way to leave a man hanging." I rose from my chair to defend myself "it wasn't like that… I just… had to make it home before-" I heard the door swing open violently and some heavy breathing. "Lucy! How dare you. After the warning I gave you, you still came to this retched excuse of a club." I froze as he came over holding his Kendo bag and wooden sword in one hand standing right in front of me, grabbing my wrist with his other guiding me to the door. _No not again! Lucy get that back bone now or you're going to regret it!_ "L-let go of me!" I slipped out of his grasp and stood away from him. "What did you just say?" I saw the anger rise in his face. I will not lie I was terrified. "She said let go!" it was Haruhi this time and she was walking over. "Stay out of this; it's none of your concern! Lucy if you don't want to regret this listens to me!" I was on the verge of tears and courage "NO! Not this time, this time you will listen to me!" I got out but now I was stuck. I couldn't get anything out into words. Hideko let his anger turn into a smirk. "Well… I'm listening?" T.T what can I say, I panicked! "I refuse to let you hurt me again. For 2 and half years I dealt with your temper, your violent outrages, I will never be able to heal the scars on my body because of you! This time… this time you go home alone!"

This time my voice rang clear as I said what I needed to say.My hands were shaking furiously but I wasn't going to show him, I was going to stand my ground. Hideko's face was flaming with anger as he raised his fist. "LUCY!" I got ready for the impact he was putting into his swing. The violent act never came but I heard something. Like Hideko in pain! "YOU! You dare hit me!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mori was in front of me and Hideko was on the floor holding a very swollen cheek. _The guys got a great sucker punch!_ "Lucy-chan is ok?"

I didn't reply, I could only see the side of Mori's face. The expression it held…was like a territorial predator. Kyouya came out of nowhere pulling the shadow act I heard so much about "dear sir, I would advise you to take my word and leave. You are not welcomed here. Oh and the Ootori family is denying the partnership deal. We don't want the scandal of being involved with someone like you." Hideko got up anger and fear in his eyes "if you ever come within a feet of Lucy again… well let's just say we won't hold him back." Hideko ran scared as hell down the hall. "Lucy-chan you ok?" My knees finally gave in and I fell to the floor smiling and crying. _I am finally free!_ "I have to admit I was terrified. Mori-senpai I am so sorry for getting you involved, but thank you." I wiped the tears still shaking. Mori helped me up and I felt something go into my hair. Putting my hand to feel the pattern I could tell was the rose hair pin I came back for. "Thank you senpai." I felt a moment come on but Tamaki came out of nowhere hugging me and spinning again "it is official! Your now part of the family, mother you hear that we got another daughter! I swear on my life that rodent of a man will never touch you again. Now we must make a plan for new residence." Tamaki dropped me and I fell into Mori blushing like crazy as Tamaki babbled about where I would live. _I hadn't thought about that! _***sweat drop*** "Lucy-chan will live with me!" we all turned and stared at the door to see Yuki posing in the front. "I am not letting her live with you!" Yuki hugged me and told me how proud she was but stopped to say "Lucy do you need anything from that manor before we go to my house!" I shook my head; I didn't have anything of importance there. I definitely don't want them to see my room. The blood stained carpet and the cabinet of concealer and emergency equipment. All I wanted was to know if I was dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5 nightmares

*The Beach!*

It had been about three weeks since I found my freedom and independence. I have been living with Yuki and going to sing at the host club after school. Yuki never comes with me because she is always busy, but I knew she was with her new boyfriend Kiba. I introduced her to Kiba a two weeks ago and told her how we used to be friends and how he helped me a while till I lost contact. Something clicked between the two and I just smiled. I finally told them I knew Haruhi was a girl and Tamaki had a fit but somehow I became part of the group quick. I also finally let the twins style my hair and give me beauty tips. You could say my life was blissful. The only problem was I didn't get any time with Mori. He was always with Honey and the fan girls listening to me sing but I wanted to be over there with him. _Was that so wrong?_ I like him but he hasn't shown a single feeling back. Well besides my awkward one sided love today was a little weirder than usual, Haruhi and I were dragged into the host club room and they said something about the beach. Haruhi and I looked at each other before saying "the beach?" "Yes the beach!" the twins replied excited. "And so we've prepared swim suits for you two" now I was completely confused and frozen. They went on rambling about the perfect outfits for me and Haruhi. Haruhi's swim suit was a pink two piece with frills and mine was a hot pink two piece. I never whore a two piece swim suit before. Hell I never wore a swim suit before at all! My face went really pale, my scars! Tamaki came in and swung them with a bat and said "how dare you guy's heap sexual harassment on to my little girls! That's enough of that!" for a second I thought we weren't going to the beach when he said that but somehow we still ended up going. We left and were dragged to a limo. "To the beach" Tamaki announced we were driven to Kyouya's family private beach in Okinawa. Haruhi and I were separated from everyone by the twins. We were forced into a room with the twin maids who kept giving us perverted swimsuits. "t-that's j-j-just a p"/ I couldn't finish the sentence so Haruhi did "that is just a piece of string?" finally we kicked them out and decided on our own then changed. Haruhi went with the frilly pink suit and left. So I changed into the two piece hot pink swim suit. I had my choker on so it hid some of my neck scars. I took a look in the mirror and decided that my hair was long enough to cover the rest. -/- _this is still really revealing though._

I came out blushing and my arms to cover in front of my chest. I noticed Haruhi got to wear regular clothes because they brought the customers along. I got a couple of blushes from everyone; Mori didn't even look in my direction. (Too embarrassed Hahaha) I wasn't sure if Mori was beginning to like me at all; I sighed and decided to have fun. The beach was beautiful. I stopped at the edge of the sea and let the water rush over my feet. I always felt more comfortable around the water. It had a healing feeling to it. Suddenly the twins splashed me and I decided to take the challenge and I snuck up behind them and grabbed them falling back into the tide. "Come back here!" they cried as I ran off laughing. I suddenly saw Haruhi looking for crabs; she looked really happy lifting one up and yelling about having it for dinner. I then saw some pretty sea shells and started collecting them. I couldn't help my smile as I found a conch shell too! I washed it in the water and looked at it. "Wow Lucy-Chan it's so pretty. Do you like seashell collecting" I nodded "I never been to the beach, and always wanted to collect sea shells, it feels like their natures art… are you ok your face is turning red." They told me they were fine and decided to help me and told me it was nothing. I always wanted to collect shells. Suddenly Tamaki picked up a crab that had some centipede crawling on it. The girls ran off. The twins laughed I grabbed the centipede and gave it to Haruhi. She went to the side throwing it. The twins came over to the sides of us saying "you could have been gentler" we looked at them and Haruhi stated that the centipedes wouldn't be killed so easily. I nodded going back to playing. Running around with Honey like a lunatic child.

Kyouya Pov

The twins did obviously not like the girl's reaction. That's when I heard something interesting "we just thought up a fun game. Want to play? We call it…. The who can find Haruhi and Lucy's weakness game?" I saw how interested the host boys were and decided to offer up some rewards "I will give whoever wins a reward then." They all got really serious now. This was good. Now I could get some more intellect for my research. I pulled out the two girl's old school pictures from Haruhi's old crushes and Lucy's close friend Kiba. Haruhi had longer hair and clumsy looks while Lucy had pig tail braided theme, though she looks as shy as she did now. "We want in too… but how did you get those photos Kyou-chan" Honey-sempai asked. "I have my sources let's just leave it to that."

~***sweat drop* **and so game starts! ~

Lucy pov

Haruhi and I were dragged along by the twins with some girls to a cave and they started telling about it being paranormal cave that drowns people. The girls latched onto each other and I was cold from being down in a damp cave. I knew what they were up to. It was a courage test. (Twins failed) suddenly Honey was in a truck and asked us to come in with him. We got in and they closed the door. Honey had literally started bawling his eyes out saying its dark, cramp, I'm scared. I sighed picking him up holding him like you would to calm your child. Thinking _then why was he in here_? (Failed) we left to go back and I turned to see a Harpoon in Haruhi's face. I stopped and saw Mori on the other end of it. I then began to laugh because of how Mori's name could mean Harpoon, and he didn't notice till Haruhi pointed it out to us both. (Failed badly!) What was with everyone? I shrugged it off and went to collect more crabs with Haruhi when we were called from above. "It's dangerous up there" I heard Haruhi as we were both concerned. I ran after Haruhi to the top and saw some drunken guys latching onto the girls. Haruhi threw the bucket of critters at one of them and he turned around extremely pissed. O.O _why did she do that!_ "They're not interested. Leave them alone" Haruhi yelled. "You scrawny little pest! Get lost!" the boy walked up to Haruhi and grabbed him. I was about to interfere when from behind I was grabbed. "Yippee, look at the rack on this chick. She's got to be at least a D. Hey gorgeous" he said holding my arms and waist really tightly I couldn't fight back. The girls ran off crying. Haruhi was near the edge. The guy told her to go swim with the fish like a good little boy and pushed her off the ledge. I scream and struggle but it was no use, he was too strong. I cried as I knew I couldn't do anything once again. _Why am I so weak?_ Suddenly a flash of blonde went running past me and after Haruhi. It was Tamaki. I was in hope as I struggled to get loose "wow, we got ourselves a fighter?" "Oy let her go!" I bit the guy and he threw me to the ground. I twisted my ankle trying to save myself. The twins started beating the crap out of the drunken guys as Kyouya watched. I crossed my arms covering myself and sat there hoping for Haruhi to be alright. We got down to the beach and I saw Tamaki holding Haruhi. Thank god she was ok. I tried to get up at first but felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Now that I knew were the pain was I tried again and got to a stand pretending everything was alright while going to Haruhi."It's ok I'm fine now" Haruhi said. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Tamaki shouted "I was trying to help-" Tamaki cut her off growling "two girls can't possibly take on guys! Were you two that stupid trying to get yourself killed?" _wait why am I being yelled at, I didn't know those guys were up there till Haruhi threw a bucket of critters at him._ "You should have run for help!" Tamaki yelled "you think we had the time to run away and leave them unprotected from god knows what. No one thinks in those situations, it was pure instinct to fight back" Haruhi demanded I got in between them and tried to calm them down. "I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you're wrong" Tamaki said. I could only grit my teeth "are you ok Lucy did you get hurt?" I sighed "no, I'm ok. I just don't like arguments "and went back to the villa with everyone limping somewhat.

Kyouya then asked if I wanted to cook the lobsters and crabs since his maid had the day off. I got excited as I saw the kitchen. It was huge, shiny, and had all the new technology for cooking. With my leg wrapped up and hidden by my nightgown I felt so jealous but started cooking with delight. After we set the table Mori went to go get Haruhi. Yu-chan packed me some weird nightgown. A pink long flowing like gown.

I put a white ribbon in my hair to match the gown. Haruhi came out and everyone was ecstatic. She was finally in a gown. I also saw Tamaki peering from the corner he was glooming in. _'this is going to be out of the ordinary._' ***sweat drop*** "Haru-chan and Lucy-chan are so cute!" Hunny said. I nodded in agreement and went to sit down. It was a little over 7 o'clock when we finally started to eat. The atmosphere was so stuffy, tense, and no one would talk. Suddenly Hunny said we should eat and Haruhi went at it. Snapping each leg of the crabs like bones. It sent shivers down my spine. Mori on the other hand looked like he was enjoying the food. I felt like I was really going to lose it from the mixture of emotions. Haruhi was really getting to Tamaki and suddenly Tamaki and Kyouya were out of the room. "Haruhi… you're going to get sick if you don't stop!" "Maybe I should take karate or something." I snapped out of it and looked at her. Her face was really sad. _'So she is thinking about it.'_ "Oh then it is bothering you?" The twin's unison never stops surprising me. They started talking about it and Hunny explained that she should apologies to everyone especially Tamaki. Her apologies cute and the twins hugged her. "I don't feel so good!" Haruhi said before running off. I decided to go to my room and wash up before bed, leaving everyone.

… _um, was my room?_ . huh I went down one hall. _That's not it_ . Down the stairs to another. _Nope not here either_. I panicked and tried to go back to the dining room…_easier said than done! _I started freaking out. I knew I was horrible at directions but not this bad! It was really dark and I couldn't find the light switches….T.T the one thing I never want to admit is that I hate the dark and hate being alone and right now I'm lost, alone and in the dark. ***crash* **_great now it's a thunder storm_. T.T. I stopped and fell next to one of the walls in the hallway giving my ankle a break. I was in severe pain, _I think I sprained it!_ Not helping the tears, '_somebody find me please!' _I don't know how long I was there but soon I saw him. Hunny and Mori-sempai. I stood up without thinking and pain jolted into my leg making me fall back down. I couldn't stop crying as they came over to me. I latched on to Mori hugging him and hiding my face I was glad he didn't reject me. "Lucy-Chan you really were hurt! We should get a doctor." I smiled "it's not that bad, I'll be fine, ill see a doctor tomorrow promise." Hunny looked worried. I kept smiling and started to walk using the wall for balance. ***lightning* **"Kya!" I fell to the ground shutting my mouth quick with my hands. I'm not afraid of the lightning or thunder. It's just it makes a horribly loud sound that resembles Hideko breaking things in his rage. "Lucy-chan!" I felt a pair of arms pick me up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around me. I stopped crying but held onto his shirt. I felt like a little kid having to hold onto him, but I felt safe too. I never want to leave these people.

Soon we met up with the twins and Kyouya before going to check up on the other two. When we opened the door Tamaki had Haruhi blind folded and I was severely confused with what I was seeing. Soon everyone split and went to their rooms but me and Mori since I was still being carried to my room "Mori-senpai, its ok I can walk now." Mori ignored me and opened the door to my room and setting me on the bed. My heart was pounding like crazy. I was in a room close proximity to the guy I had a crush on. "Thank you… senpai." With that Mori left the room and I went to sleep. The next day we avoided Tamaki because the twin's said "be careful, his highness apparently has a thing for S&M too." Me and Haruhi got in the car and a little disgusted. Haruhi then said something before we drove off without him.


	6. Chapter 6 Lobelia?

Next day

My ankle was finally healed so I could walk properly. It was still bruised but not badly that Yuki would break out and yell at them. "Hey Lucy-Chan, can you go to the store and buy some more instant coffee? We are running out." Tamaki asked as the last of the customers were leaving.

I nodded picked up my bag and headed to the supermarket Haruhi gave me directions to since she was swamped with customers. It was a pretty ordinary trip. I walked there, bought the coffee, and walked back. But as I reached the clubroom, I heard a huge dispute coming from inside. I peeked inside expecting to see Tamaki ranting about Haruhi's lack of femininity, but what I saw was Tamaki and the twins arguing with three girls wearing a different school uniform. Everyone else was watching with solemn expressions. "Host club" Tamaki and the twins yelled. "Zuka Club" The three girl's yelled Zuka club, _Zuka club?_ I came in and honey said "Lucy-Chan look out" I look to him and slipped on a banana. "Kyaaaa" I shut my eyes waiting for the hard floor, and was caught by unfamiliar arms. Looked up and saw the taller of the two had caught me. "Maiden, are you ok?" I nodded and stood on my own feet again still holding the groceries. The girl took my hand "Maiden I am thrilled to meet someone of your enchanting beauty in a place such as this" I blinked. Whoa she's the girl version of Tamaki! "I am Benio Amakusa, The Lady of the Red Rose." She said "The girl on my left is Chizuru Maihara, The Lady of the Lily." Chizuru bowed. "The girl on my right is Hinako Tsuwabuki, The Lady of the Daisy." Hinako waved. "Together we form the illustrious 'White Lily League' of St. Lobelia Academy, also known as the Zuka Club!" Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako sang in perfect harmony. "OH NO! You can't have Lucy-Chan either!" Tamaki cried. I went over and set down the bags and came back to introduce myself. I bowed "My name is Lucy Valentine it is nice to meet you" I smiled and saw the girls expression change? "I can't allow this!" Benio exclaimed. "I have accepted that I cannot save Haruhi, but I will not watch another maiden brought down by the Host Club! I will show Lucy St. Lobelia right away so she can find out how much better and happier she will be!" With that proclamation they snatched me and ran off. (Mori, who had been sitting down, stood up quickly. He looked angry.)

Mori Pov

The Zuka club came by to try and get Haruhi to go to St. Lobelia, which ended in a fight with the energetic part of the Host club. I was glad Lucy-Chan wasn't here to be bothered by the Zuka club. Going into thought I remembered Lucy's expression and dress from the beach. *mentally slap* _what am I thinking?_ I then looked at the door and saw 'LUCY!' I was praying she'd stay there but she was probably confused and came in not noticing the banana. I got up to go to her but the annoying talkative girl caught her. Lucy looked embarrassed and confused. I wanted to step in but restrained. They started talking and all of a sudden the Zuka club grabbed her and ran. Now I was really pissed. I don't hit woman but I had the urge to run after them and take her back, but Tamaki held us back. "Don't worry guys, well get her back. If we don't Yuki-chan would…well we better go fast!" Not that I didn't trust him but I was still worried.

End pov

I was now at the prestigious St. Lobelia. We got out of the Limo only to be flaunted by hundreds of girls. I was pushed into a room with the girls that eligibly kidnapped me. "Um… Can you guys tell me what's going on?" I was really weird out and wished the guys were here. They looked at me and started rambling about how the male species was lower, and hostile. That it was not safe for me to be at that school. They then had me change into one of their uniforms was red and white sailor type. It was pretty and the shirt didn't cover my neck at all so I looked around and found a ribbon. I tied it around my neck into a bow and came out. "My! Maiden you look perfect in that uniform. Now shall we go and see the school?" I nodded and we walked the grounds. We had tea in their really big room and chatted before moving on.

Tamaki pov

Knowing that damn club there doing all sorts of stuff. "We have to rescue her innocents and fast" they all nodded, Haruhi didn't come with us, which was good. I then said my perfect speech and posed for questions and claps. Mori looked ready to strangle someone, *sweat drop* "let's hurry."

End pov

I've never thought an all girls academy was so fun? I started giggling at the fact that I admit Benio was good at playing a boy. I got to try out there kitchen, and I made them all different cakes and designed chocolates. The whole time I was thinking of Mori, _am I so in love with him? _When Benio took my hand and said "your desserts are fantastic and elegant. This school is perfect for you. Please give it some thought?" I kept the smile through the whole time not knowing 6 eyes glued to the window because of my act. I was told I could use the kitchen any time if I joined. I took off my apron and everyone was so consumed about how I looked like in the new uniform. "Ok to the rose garden" "Lucy-sempai this way!" they wanted to show me more of the school, I was a bit excited seeing such a pretty school.

Mori pov:

Lucy was cooking in one of the rooms. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. Soft but strong, gentle and beautiful. The energy and happiness she put into cooking and singing. While she was cooking that Benio was walking around her like she was prey. It pissed me off so much I felt like throttling her when she wrapped her hands around Lucy's. _'Wait why am I so pissed off, it looked like she was having fun. I don't have feelings for Lucy-Chan do I?'_ (YES you do, why it take so long for you people to get this…sigh) the worst part about this is that Lucy looked like she was enjoying it all too much. _Maybe she likes it better here? After what she's been through I would expect this_.

End pov

We went through a maze and in the middle was a beautiful array of roses and a table set up with tea and cakes. *sweat drop* _we just ate!_ I sat down at the seat Benio pulled for me and tried the tea. "It seems we have guests." Benio said as I looked to see the host club. They all looked shocked at being found out except Mori his blank expression was there as usual, no surprise! "What is going on?" getting up to go to them. Benio then snapped her fingers and some St. Lobelia girls that looked gangster with weapons came and surrounded them my eyes widened. _What is going on?_ All of a sudden Benio pulled me to her and the floor started lifting. I started shaking as we were really high. "Lucy-Chan" Honey, Tamaki, and the twins yelled. Benio had her arm wrapped around my waste and said "choose my kiss and they will be unharmed, if not it will be your fault." "Why are you doing this?" I thought as I tried to get out of her arms. The girls started crying for Benio not to kiss. "Why? Revenge, dear Lucy against those fools who poison you and Haruhi's mind. And to do so I will take your first kiss." I was finally out of this mad woman's embrace, almost at the edge of the floor. "Lucy-Chan don't do it!" I heard Hunny beg "Benio! I will not allow you to taint my daughter" Tamaki said as he was held back. _'This is really high'_ I clutched my hands to my heart, my heart was racing; I suddenly backed too far and fell off the edge. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I fell. Some of the girls screamed. Before I knew it I was in the strong arms of my prince. "Your safe" he said as I opened my eyes to see a relieved smiling face of Mori. I smiled teary eyed to but it wasn't over yet because Benio said "capture the Maiden, her kiss will be mine" the girls were on us and everyone ran like mad people out of the school and to the waiting limo.

Finally we made it out and Mori-sempai put me down. The host club was all together and wondering where Kyouya was (he was in the office watching all of it on surveillance, but went home after) "seriously, why are they so weird?" the twins asked "Well, were just glad you're ok Lucy-Chan" Hunny said hugging me. I smiled and hugged back "thanks to all of you I am. If you hadn't shown up I might have had my first kissed" I joked, not knowing Mori tensed a little. "My daughter, why didn't you tell us you could cook with that type of style?" Tamaki started going to his drama poses. "You never asked." I replied through my worn down board. We were finally at my home. "How bout we all have some tea?" I asked as everyone got excited and we went into the house. I waved at the house maids and butlers before I went to the Kitchen. "I'll help you Lucy-sempai" Haruhi said as we got inside and started making tea. The guys were really noisy and talking about different things that they didn't hear Haruhi whisper in my ear "you like Mori-sempai don't you?" I started fumbling in order to catch the cup "ho-how d-d-did….'" She stopped me "it was obvious for a long time" she smiled. I nodded sighing "yeah but he probably doesn't like me that way. I mean come on. He's around beautiful girls all the time. He's probably a player." Haruhi sighed and face palmed herself "what?" she then said "nothing" before we came out with tea and cakes

That night I looked through my music and put the IPod on shuffle trying to get some sleep but what I did get was a nightmare of Hideko before staying up the rest of the night. "Good morning Lucy" Tamaki sang with his energy that compares to a Labrador. I turned quick (heart attack much?) I groaned. "Lucy? Are you okay, did you get any sleep?" Tamaki said worriedly. While I was happy that he cared, I was NOT in the mood. I kept looking back and forth. I felt so paranoid, "Leave her alone Tamaki" Kyouya said as he was typing in his computer. "I didn't sleep well last night. I have a free period next so I am going to sleep but until then please do. Not. Bug. Me" my personality was a switch (blood type AB and your getting more comfortable in your new personality). Kyouya and Tamaki's face went completely pale and he backed off quickly. But I was extremely tired to notice. I fell asleep in the club room on the couch. I heard Familiar voices say "hey, Lucy wake up" I started to turn and awake when Tamaki whispered loudly "NO! Don't wake her. She's type AB" The twins twitched paled then they saw me wake up and hid behind the couch. I snapped out of it when I heard Honey come in laughing. "Oh is it time?" I grabbed my tray and started making tea. When I turned to face the tables the world felt like spinning without telling me and I almost dropped the tray. "Are you okay?" Haruhi asked. I smiled "yeah, I'm totally fine I just got up too fast" I lied as I put down the tray "did you sleep Lucy-Chan" Honey asked. "No, not really but I swear I will totally be fine" I had to go home soon. "You shouldn't go anywhere Lucy" Kyouya said. "You look unwell." I smiled I knew there was no way I could do that I waved them off in reassurance as I walked towards the door the world spun again, this time too fast and I wanted to throw up. I started blacking out and fell, I braced myself for the marble floor but didn't feel it come, and Mori caught me just in time. "Stay…" he muttered while carrying me to the couch. _'He smelled nice.'_ I was blushing like crazy but I hoped everyone would take it for the fever. "this catching me is becoming a habit, sorry" Mori gave a hint of a smile and laid me on the couch _'feels so soft'_ "sleep" was all he muttered as I tried to fight back, but he didn't waste any energy holding me down with one hand on my stomach. "Sleep" that time I heard him say it more powerful. I gave in and went to sleep but before I did I caught a glimpse of the time 3:00. I had the nightmare again. I cried as I still couldn't do anything to save myself, then I was being tortured by Hideko again, strangling me while repeating the words "I told you I would kill you if you betrayed me!" I woke up screaming fast and fell off the side of the couch hitting my forehead on the floor. Sweat dropping, breathing hard, everyone came running "what? What happened? Are you ok?" everyone was worried as I had my hand on my forehead. _'Crap I fell asleep'_ I pulled back my hair and smiled "sorry, false alarm, I just fell off the couch." When I had woken up it was 5:00 I sprung up and looked at the time again. "NO! No, no, no… Yuki is going to be worried sick!" I grabbed my stuff and tried to fix my bed head that's when Kyouya said "if it's Yuki I already called and told her you were sleeping and that we would bring you home later" I sighed and fell back into the couch "I'm sorry to have bothered you guys." Hunny insisted on taking me home. _I don't want to go home;_ I shook it off and went inside being overwhelmed by Yuki's embrace of worry. Going to her room we layed in the same bed talking about random things. Somehow I fell asleep that time with no nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7 Fangirls!

Fangirls!

When I got to school I felt a weird presence watching me, I shrugged it off and went to go inside the school when I was grabbed and pulled. I inhaled deeply surprised as I saw a pot fall in front of me. I then looked to my savior bowing…. It was MORI!

My heart started beating hysterically. It only got worse when I saw Mori's forehead was bleeding (glass projectiles trust me!) "Oh my god Mori your head." Is all I said as I took out my emergency kit and grabbed the Neosporin and band aids? He was about to touch it when I react and grabbed his hand. He had big hands, they were strong and firm. Probably from training. I let go regrettably in order to wipe off the blood and out the Neosporin on and a bun-bun band-aid that's when I noticed our faces were really close, and I saw Mori's onyx eyes, they were really beautiful. I backed up fast and bowed again in apology shyly, I felt like everyone could hear my heart just then the twins came out and started clapping. I nearly fell over scared "oh, that was well done" finishing each other's sentences, but I still didn't know which one was which "do you always carry an emergency kit?" "Yeah, I-" not wanting to finish that sentence I felt their awkward understanding. I then looked up and saw a girl who looked pissed, but before anyone else saw she was gone "what is it" the twins asked. Great I knew this would happen _'rich fan girls getting strange and crazy'_ I sighed "it looks like a cat knocked the pot over" they all looked for the supposed cat as I started walking off to my class. Going in I heard some murmurs before seeing the one girl I recognized from this morning. HIMIKO, she was a regular for Mori. I stared at her for a while longer before she gave me a look back. It was filled with… pain and anger. The teacher gave us a free period so Himiko silently left the classroom and I followed her. I saw Himiko started crying and ran off. Being the new me I ran after her and into the hallway. She then stopped turned around and had a broken piece of glass. The same one from this morning's incident. "Don't come any closer... not only do you bewitch the host club, but you embarrass this school with your presence." I stood there calm but confused shaking my head. "LIAR" she started gripping the knife more and took a step. "Why, why does he look at you and not ME?" "Wait? What?" She started crying harder "you know exactly who. I see the way he looks at you. I was fine the way he was cold to all of us. But when he started showing that small hint of interest in you… I couldn't take it. It's not fair. I want so much for you to disappear, then you also had to show you were better than me by singing at the host club regularly, becoming closer than any of us" that's when I heard "Lucy-Chan" Haruhi shouted "No! Stay back" Himiko shouted. I flashed my hand in her way. I started walking towards the poor girl. "Please don't. I'll do it… I swear I will" she said as I came close enough in reach. She swung and I grabbed the shard and wouldn't let go as I got closer and closer. "NO! NO! Nonononono" she started gasping for air as I hugged her and took the shard and let it fall. We fell to the floor and I wrapped my non-bloody hand on her head and started patting. She dug her head into my shoulder and started crying really hard. I saw Haruhi look at my hand worriedly. I could barely hear her but I did hear one thing "I even confessed…but he denied me… and I took it out on you…I'm so sorry" before she started fainting. When she fainted and I wrapped my hand tight picked up the shard and put it in my pocket and picked Himiko up piggyback style and went to the Nurses office. "Lucy-Chan, you're hand?" Haruhi said I smiled. She followed me worried. I walked to the Nurses office with a heavy girl. _'Man guys must have serious muscle strength'_ I placed Himiko in a bed and looked for alcohol rub and a bandage. I then peeled off my bloody rag and clenched my teeth for what came next. "Shiii-" (you so know what I wanted to say) as I poured the alcohol on my hand. The cut wasn't too deep but it did go all the way across my hand. I went into my pocket grabbed my kit and took out Cyanoacrylate (skin glue) I pushed my skin together as I put the glue on my cut, and then held it till it dried. I wrapped my hand in the bandage to make sure it didn't reopen. Taking out the shard from my pocket and washed it off with bleach from the nurse's office I then threw it in the trash and Haruhi then knew what I wanted and smiled "I am so not helping you there, I am not getting in trouble again like at the beach". I brace myself for what was coming. Opening the door and smiled like nothing happened "hey guys, sorry were late" I was then grabbed by an over worried Tamaki screaming "why were you so late! You had Daddy worried." I smiled "nurse's office, Lucy accidentally cut herself" Haruhi lied for me. I was then really glad she was an understanding friend… Himiko changed schools after that day.


	8. Chapter 8 Final

Summer

A few days into summer and a cell phone for me and Haruhi by the twins. Haruhi and I found summer jobs in Karuizawa. Yuki told me I didn't need to work but I wanted to know what it was like to have responsibilities… I also needed time away from host club to think.

Tamaki Pov:

I am _**freaking **_out! I called everyone and connected the lines and reported the emergency news "HARUHI AND LUCY HAVE GONE MISSING!" everyone sounded terribly shocked on the phone. I tried to explain that when I tried to contact their homes or go to them, I couldn't find them. Suddenly Kyouya explained that they were in Karuizawa? _Why are they in Karuizawa? And why did Kyouya feel like not informing me of this! (Kyouya doesn't tell you a lot of things hehehe)_

End pov:

Haruhi worked hard welcoming and serving the customers. I on the other hand was in the kitchen cooking. I was glad to spend my summer in Karuizawa. It felt relaxing. I like the host club, but sometimes I need a break and I think Haruhi was feeling the same. "Lucy can you help me hang these?" Haruhi had a huge basket of washed sheets. I nodded and got the other basket and we were outside hanging them. The air was fresh and clean. It was quiet and green. XP _I'm in heaven._ I heard something in the distant as Haruhi was spacing. When I looked closer it was a helicopter, and it was getting closer… _no way it couldn't be could it? _"Haruhi, Lucy are you all right? Daddy's here!" . _it is._ When everyone from the helicopter came inside Kyouya explained that Haruhi's dad sent her here because he had to go somewhere and needed her looked after. I just happened to be invited because I needed the fresh air and wanted to help out. _'How does he always know all this stuff?' _then Misuzu-chin our manager showed off the aprons he made us wear. Sighing I grabbed a tray and filled it with tea before we went outside. Tamaki got really sob-by when he found out we were invited to go to different countries without him knowing. "You guys turned off your cells didn't you" "you can't do that!" the twins said. Haruhi then said "but it's such a pain" I also replied "didn't want it bothering me during work!"

Soon after they all decided to stay in VIP rooms at our bed and breakfast job. Haruhi broke down and I sighed knowing this would happen. I went and asked Misuzu about rooms and he explained "sorry I wish I could let you all stay but we only have one guest room left." The twins then decided

***Guestroom refreshing job contest***

Misuzu immediately accepted it and I had a bad feeling. When the game started Hunny and Tamaki were down points already, but the twins were raking up the points. On the other hand Mori / was unbeatable in my mind.

He carried things like they were nothing, he always had little to say though but I couldn't stop watching him… I really hope he wins. O.O I shook the thought and emotion quick hoping no one noticed. Going out the back for air I didn't care for the rest. I could hear Haruhi and Kyouya talking and I decided to snoop a bit. I hid under the porch and listened to the conversation. "Would you like to bet who will win?" "Not at all I don't get it?" Haruhi stated. Kyouya then started on Hunny was cute not refreshing so he was out. Tamaki was an idiot so he's out and the twins were on a role. Then I heard a chop noise and peaked through the holes.

It was Mori/ no shirt. / I looked away quick holding my hand to my heart. "However we have a Dark horse" Kyouya stated. I stopped my delusions to think_ 'why is he chopping wood? Do we even have a non electric chimney?'_ "So then it's Mori-sempai?" "If Hunny drops out he will back out too." Kyouya stated "they're really close aren't they?" I couldn't handle anymore of the conversation so I snuck back around the building. _'I knew he wasn't interested in anyone. He's served Hunny so long it's the only thing he's willing to consider isn't it?'_ T.T I washed off and headed back for the kitchen. Tamaki started playing the piano so more customers came in and I got more work. Thankfully it kept me from thinking of anything else. I didn't even notice Mori was in the kitchen fixing things until I tried to reach for the extra plaits. _'Why are they so high up?_' I tried to somehow stretch my body into growing and reaching. That's when I felt a familiar presence and hands grabbing the plates. "Here!" in his monotone voice. I dared not look at him and took the plate's running back into the kitchen. It was tiring and I had successfully avoided him the whole day after that.

Next day

I noticed everyone was consumed in Haruhi and Hikaru's first date. *Sigh* I decided to stay and work in her place. I hope she has fun. My smile was vague and lonely but I pressed on anyways. I was use to staying behind. Everyone left to go spy on them and I was again, alone._ 'Maybe I should stop this game while I still can?'_ but the real question was could I stop liking someone or stop being friends with the others. I don't really feel like I belong. "Good work Lucy-Chan now go rest up, it looks like you'll need it." Misuzu said. I looked at the clock and I had worked almost the whole day without noticing. I was on my way up to my room when suddenly I heard an old familiar voice. I turned to see a boy, little smaller than Mori, had same built tone, and short red hair. "Hey Lucy, been awhile." The red headed boy was two years older than me had brown eyes and always wore that black jean jacket. You could say he looked like a bad-ass, but to me he was the same sweet Kiba who was my best friend's boyfriend and my old companion/ body guard through elementary and middle school. "KIBA-KUN!" I jumped at him in a hug "whoa missed me that much? So what's going on? I heard you're here from Yuki." I invited him to tea and we talked about how long it's been. (I stopped seeing anyone for 2 years since Hideko) "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" I shook my head and Kiba smiled before getting up and saying "great. You, me tomorrow at 8, and don't be late." He ran off before I could say anything. Sitting back down in frustration Misuzu popped out from behind with a devilish look that said it all. "So who was that mysterious refreshing bad boy? You are dating him? So what are you going to wear?" I tried to explain Kiba to her when the boys came back.

Hunny pov:

"Misuzu-chin, were back" Tama-chan said from his gloominess. "Lucy has a date! With a really refreshing bad boy!" "My dear daughter is WHAT?" Tama-chan asked freaking out. "She's got a date tomorrow with a bad boy." Misuzu said happily. _Huh? _We all turned to her and demanded an explanation. "Wait let me explain!" Lucy begged but Tamaki and Hikaru were freaking out. _I think this might be why she is avoiding Takashi a lot. _I turned to him to see if I could find emotion. His face didn't say anything but his fist did. It kept clenching and unclenching. Takashi was clearly upset. "Oh no! I can go on a simple rendezvous bymyself!" she said before leaving for her room. I'm really worried suddenly out of the blue Tama-chan not listening to the current talking said "Men we must make sure Lucy-chans purity stays intact. We don't know who this ruffian is" everyone seemed into it, especially Takashi but he didn't say or make any actions of looking interested as usual.

End pov:

It was morning and I felt a little energetic knowing I was going to spend the day with my best friend's boyfriend and my old classmate Kiba who I haven't seen in forever. I got up and took a shower before fixing my hair straight. a yellow sweater, a pair of skin tight blue jeans and some blue vans, gold Bengals and a summer elegant hat. Grabbing my purse I left to meet up with him. I went down the stairs quietly and snuck out the back. It was somewhere around 7:50 and started pacing.

Mori pov:

I had tried to figure out why Lucy was avoiding me all night and got no sleep. Some reason I feel like I was kicked in the stomach hard. I don't know why this hurts so much, or why it's so frustrating when Lucy avoids me like the plague. I don't want Lucy going on this date. We were waiting at the meeting place Misuzu told us she would be. "There she is!" Tamaki whispered. I turned their direction to see Lucy / she was really cute in the attire. She looked really good. We all hid on the stairs hopping she wouldn't notice us. Suddenly a boy dressed like a biker punk with red hair came behind her. She turned quick and hugged him. The depth pain in my chest kept growing and getting heavier.

End pov:

"Glad you came, for a second there I thought you would dump me." Kiba whined. I shook my head and hugged him tighter. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Letting go I could see Kiba was just as happy. Out of nowhere I heard "I am not about to let my daughter go on a date without her father!" I let Kiba go to find a raging Tamaki come at us with the now busted crew behind him. I couldn't believe it, they had stalked me even when _I told them I didn't want to see them right now_... "My dear daughter who is this and why didn't you want us coming? Daddy was worried." "Ah! this must be Tamaki, it's nice to meet you my name is Kiba" Kiba greeted everyone and they introduced themselves. I was still mad that they followed me. I mean can I not go anywhere without them? We all went into a coffee shop nearby and Tamaki flew his questions. "My name is Kiba and I'm Lucy-Chan's sempai and Yuki-chans boyfriend. We haven't officially seen each other in 2 years; I am a first year at the college in Tokyo University." Everyone had some weird idea and I knew it. "Lucy-Chan likes older men?" the twins asked. I fell to the floor before stammering up. "Didn't you just hear him? He's my Sempai and Yuki-chans boyfriend, sort of an older brother figure." They all said sorry then congratulated him on being with Yuki. I went to go order the drinks and let them get acquainted.

Hunny Pov:

Kiba-Chan let out a relieving sigh before saying "I'm just glad Lucy-Chan has someone to look after her, since I'm not around anymore. I worry about her sometimes, especially when I found out about Hideko." We all looked at him equally confused. He looked back to Lucy before us "truthfully back in school, I wasn't doing too well and got into a lot of trouble. When Lucy came along I was way below sinking level, but somehow her persistence to help me actually worked. She saved my life and in return I have kept creeps from coming at her. When she entered middle school it was really bad. Her lockers were always filled with love letters, sometimes her shoes were stolen, she would be stalked wherever she went, the worst was when older men have attempted to kidnap her on more than one occasion, and she's a little ditsy at times. No matter what came her way, I am always surprised how brave she is even though she had that type of past no one should go through." We all had a new point of view on Lucy-chan as Kiba-chan kept on. "What type of past did she have?" Kyou-chan asked Kiba smiled "that's for her to tell. Tamaki as her…um… father of sorts I leave her in your care. Don't fail me. And don't ever hurt her. I feel if she loses trust in all of you then she will lose what is left of herself." He was dead serious then went back to smiling "Oh and one more thing, Mori?" Takashi stood there still. "Don't you dare break her heart." Takashi gave a small nod. He was blushing a little too. Lucy-Chan came back with a tray full of drinks. "So what did you talk about?" Kiba changed expressions to an energetic smile "oh nothing, just your terrible habit of talking in your sleep" Lucy turned bright red. "I-I do not!" Takashi looked like he was getting tired.

End Pov:

The day went by pretty fast, a lot faster than I had hoped for. Kiba left back to Tokyo University when the day ended. I felt a little piece of my old life leave with him. I felt so cold and a little alone again. It only gets worse when I see Mori being flirted with. Maybe I should just quit. (Aaaaaahhh such a head ache!) "Lucy-chan are you ok?" I fazed out of my thoughts to see everyone's worried faces. "Yeah, sorry just couldn't remember something." The wind started kicking really bad. _"_So cold, when did the weather decide to change? It was such a nice day too." Sighing I looked back to the group. "Oy slow pokes it's going to rain soon so we better hurry!" everyone agreed and we left for the house_._ We were all soaked and used some of the empty rooms for showering. I headed back downstairs and got orders to switch out the sheets in one of the room he forgot. Since it was a vacant room I stepped inside and grabbed the sheets switching them not noticing I was being watched. After switching them I went to turn off the lights but suddenly had my hand grabbed. "who- Mori-senpai." o/o I couldn't help stare at his figure. He had obviously just taken a shower and was still dripping wet wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt with a towel hanging on his head. "D-do you need something?" I looked at him with my back to the wall as he inched close to my face. "Ah. Stay where you are." is all he said as our lips interlocked. It sent shivers of ecstasy throw my veins. Nothing Hideko could ever make me feel when he stole my first kiss. My knees were buckling but kept myself up so I could deepen the kiss.

It was powerful yet soft. He tasted like black coffee and mint candy from the shop we were just at. I was the first to pull away for breathe. I was red as a cherry starring at his smirk. He was smirking! Mori-senpai of all people was smirking! "Takashi!" his smirk went away slowly as I told him he should probably go answer that. He was just outside the door when he said "thanks for the kiss! I love the service here!" I fell to the floor breathing hard as he left. _What was that? Mori was speaking sentences!_ I traced my lips with the tip of my finger trying not to faint. I took the sheets and ran down stairs putting them in the dirty clothes before seeing the group. Mori was asleep on the couch as if nothing happened. I turned really red looking at him. "What up with you Lucy?" one said as the other "yeah you're as red as a tomato" I turned to the twins but couldn't get the words out. I held my hands to my mouth staring back at the giant "n-nothing!" I ran to my room and got ready for bed trying to ignore what just happened. _Does this mean he likes me or is he just playing around with me?_ The twins grinned evilly knowing quite well what happened in the room. Tamaki was going to be furious as they have their fun.

No one's pov

"Hey look, Mori-sempai is waking up!" Kaoru said.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Hikaru sang.

"You sure got Lucy riled up!" They teased. For a second Mori looked confused. But then his eyes got huge and his face the same shade Lucy's was a couple minutes ago as he remembered what he did. He flat out kissed her! He just took Lucy's kiss without consent! How was he going to face her? He looked over everyone. "What? Mori, what did you do to my daughter!" the twins held each other in their brother act and chimed "it seems they were in the back having a hot make out!" I believe Tamaki fainted and Mori froze. Honey was smiling a little extra big after that and the twins laughed at Tamaki's shock. "Takashi you… didn't sleep well when you heard Lucy-chan had a date didn't you?" Mori went into his expressionless face and "ah" as usual. Honey may play cute but he was always able to read Mori. Small and dangerous people! Small… but dangerous! "You like her don't you?" Mori's face was buried in shades of red on his tanned skin. "a-ah" the usual Mori would have never tried something like that, but it was obvious he started liking her. What is he going to do? "Takashi… you should ask Lucy out. Be more independent." Mori looked to the loll. "I can take care of myself. We don't have to go by the old family tradition… we can be friends and have our own lives." Mori sat their contemplating what his _friend _was saying.

Lucy Pov:

I avoided Mori-senpai even more the next few days. I didn't know what to say if I didn't, I pretended nothing happened during host times when I would sing "Lucy-chan can you come with us? We have to put some stuff in storage." I saw the twins and Mori carrying some costumes and boxes. Nodding I went with them grabbing a box to carry not knowing they had something devious up there sleeve. "Were should I put this?" I started down the steps. "In the far back on the left" nodding I went to the far back hearing the door shut and a click sound with me and Mori inside. I think I also heard some stuff being piled in front of the door but now I was panicking! ***ring*** it was my phone! I picked it up recognizing the caller as the twins! "OPEN the door!" I yelled into the phone like a crazy person. "No, we won't. You two need to settle things. It's annoying how you're avoiding him" I heard one voice then I heard the other "besides this is fun. See you after club!" ***sigh*** "you have got to be kidding me! Let us out!" I yelled into the phone but they hung up. I went to the door and tried to open it hoping this was a stupid joke but it wasn't. _They were seriously leaving me in here with him!_ "Lucy." I stopped trying to pry the door open and turned to see Mori sitting in the corner on the floor. "I'm sorry… you don't have to forgive me for what I did." -/- _this man! Is stealing every good intent I have! Sighing I walked over to him in the dark room and knelt in front of him. He was… regretting the kiss/ I don't want him to regret it. _He was looking at the ground avoiding my gaze. My heart was sinking and racing at the same time.I knew I lost any sense I had at that moment and went with bare instinct. "Mori-senpai please look at me?" I calmly said as I inched close.He did as I asked and I went for it. Closing the distance I lip locked the wild boy like he did me that day none the wiser.He didn't reject me, placing one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist pulling me closer. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth and battling for dominance. It felt overpowering having him hold me and take control. (For innocent people they did _**not**_ do an innocent kiss!) My heart was racing, I placed a hand on his chest and I could feel his was the same pace, while putting my other hand in his hair combing it. It was soft. It made me deepen the kiss for I don't know how long."Woohoo make up make out" we separated our lips while hearing the two devils enter the room with the rest of the hosts. Kyouya was scribbling nonchalantly in his book, Tamaki was blushing furiously and rambling about my innocents, Honey was cheering and I… I was grinning finally got to admit my feelings and become his girlfriend. I advanced my classes so I could graduate with him. He still had host club so we kept our relationship a secret till graduation where I got a job at Jpop musicals and started my career as Mori started college. I moved in with him and Honey at their residence. I was no longer the shy wallflower I started out as. I loved life fully and with friends.


End file.
